Mother Lied
by Watermelonsmellinfellon
Summary: Myrtle's past and what lead to her haunting of the girl's lavatory on the first floor.


**A/N: Hello, people!**

 **I don't own Harry Potter.**

 **ENJOY!**

 **CHECK ME OUT ON TUMBLR. HELLY-WATERMELONSMELLINFELLON. I FOLLOW BACK.**

 **QLFC Round:** **10**

 **Team:** **Ballycastle Bats**

 **Position:** **Seeker**

 **Prompt: ****Myrtle Warren (Ghost)- she must play an important role to the plot.**

 **Chapter Length: 1,243 words.**

* * *

Lie.

Myrtle's mother always said that she was destined for great things. Well, mother was wrong!

Myrtle had died. Myrtle had died and no one had cared. Why did Myrtle have to be the one who died? As she lingered around the corner from the Ravenclaw girls, she could feel her intense hatred within her very being. Olive Hornby was the one who had chased her into the lavatory. Had Myrtle not been there, she wouldn't have died in the first place!

Myrtle had felt a sick sort of glee in her very being - whatever was left of it in any case - when Olive was the one that the Headmaster had sent in search of her. To see the absolute horror in her eyes upon realising that Myrtle was floating above her own body, form all spectral and silvery in appearance. The girl had nearly fainted right then and there!

There were questions. Myrtle evaded every single one of them in any case. Why should she be helpful to others if no one had bothered to help her in life?

"Don't you want the culprit to be found?" Albus Dumbledore had asked, his ever twinkling eyes and deceptively smooth voice tried to make her give in. "You have to describe what you saw when you moved on."

"I don't ' _have'_ to do anything, Dumbledore," she sneered, all her anger at him and the other professors coming through once more. "Seeing as you have never died, you wouldn't understand the process. It's not a sudden thing. Oh, I'm dead so I just walk out of my body. It was like a string had been cut and unfortunately, the cutting took too long.

"It has been hours since my death, yet I've only been floating around for a few moments before dearest _Olive_ came to get me."

Myrtle aimed a malicious smile at said girl, who was the cause of all of her suffering during school.

"For all we know, I wouldn't have died at all had Olive Hornby stopped bullying me!"

Dumbledore raised what was supposed to be a calming hand and it only served to enrage the ghost further.

"I'm sure you are over exaggerating in your grief, Myrtle."

"What would _you_ know, old man?!" roared the spirit. "What would you know about any other students other than your precious Gryffindors?!"she sneered with a sarcastic drawl. "You don't care about anyone else! You don't give recognition to anyone who isn't wearing red and gold, or who isn't Tom Riddle! You have no business to chastise my hatred for that little shrew.

"Years I have been tormented by her and for years, no one did anything about it! Well guess what, professor? I have all of eternity to make you all regret what you have done to me, either by proxy or in person."

With that ominous promise, Myrtle flew right through the nearest wall, intent on devising a way to wreak her vengeance.

Mother always said she was destined for greatness. She never specified what kind. Myrtle would be great, and people would know her name no matter what.

* * *

Olive Hornby never once saw a decent night of rest since the day Myrtle Warren died. Myrtle was vindictive and enjoyed waking the girl up, along with all of her dormmates.

Ravenclaws preached about how much they loved acceptance, and yet they were always the first to turn on their own at the first sign of them being different. Myrtle was the one to receive most of the hatred of her own House, never once even having a friend among the lot.

Who headed up that little campaign? None other than Olive Hornby. So Myrtle made it a personal mission to make them all suffer for what they did to her in life.

It started with the moaning and groaning in the room, keeping them awake and making it impossible to go to sleep. Then it was the pipes in the bathrooms. Myrtle could interact with real objects to an extent and always made the toilets malfunction, or the baths cease working correctly.

She stalked dearest Olive around for the rest of her school years and even followed her home.

Myrtle never got to move on because she held such a deep hatred for the one who got her killed. Myrtle refused to move along until she had seen Olive suffer for her actions. Since the professors still never punished her for her bullying ways, Myrtle rectified their mistakes efficiently.

In such a way that Olive never forgot it.

* * *

"Why are you _doing_ this?!"

Myrtle merely sat atop the cake and grinned. "You know, I remember asking _the very same thing_ for years when you were bullying me! Do you remember what you said to me?"

Myrtle had followed Olive to her brother's wedding, after giving her a week to think that Myrtle had finally given up on her. The ghost gladly ruined Olive's dress and even managed to scare most of the guests away!

"You told me it was because you 'felt like it'. So I _feel_ like ruining your life, Olive. I will make certain that you never forget me and what you've done."

"But _I_ didn't kill you!"

"And if I hadn't been chased into the bathroom by you in the first place, I wouldn't be dead at all!" Myrtle's shrill voice rang out, carrying across the room and echoing beyond the four walls.

"I will get rid of you," promised Olive. "I will!"

Myrtle simply continued singing in her high and pitchy voice, knowing that it irritated Olive. It was Olive's future to suffer at the hands of the girl she tormented relentlessly. That was just how it was.

* * *

The Ministry threatened to exorcise Myrtle should she not return to Hogwarts. No one _ever_ sided with her! It was always _her_ fault for whatever was happening!

Myrtle hated Olive. She may have had to go back to the school, but she wasn't going without getting her final revenge.

While Myrtle was no Poltergeist and couldn't physically touch people like Peeves, she could still influence some things. Across Olive Hornby's chest was a ghostly scar caused by a human body being inhabited by a spirit that wasn't their own.

Myrtle had nicked the Bloody Baron's saber and stabbed her body while she was inside Olive, leaving a wound that would never bleed and a scar that would never heal.

Myrtle forever took her anger and hurt out on that bathroom on the first floor. It was _her_ space. No one was allowed in.

Everyone was out to hurt Myrtle. No one believed her. No one reached out to her. No one wanted anything to do with her unless it was to drag her down! She wasn't going to give them any chances to hurt her further.

Myrtle was 'destined for great things'. But in death she had to learn the truth. Myrtle was worth more than what her blood status labeled her as. But her _destiny_ disagreed.

If only tears could really flow from her non-corporeal form. If only she could get her anger and sadness out in a way that didn't get her exorcised!

Myrtle stuck close to the toilet she died in, because familiar surroundings made her feel better.

And sometimes, she wondered just what her life would have been been like had she not died so abruptly.

Myrtle was destined to be everyone's scapegoat, not for 'greatness'.

Mother lied.

* * *

 **A/N: DONE!**

 **How was it? Let me know!**

 **Check out my other HP fics!**

 **See ya! :D**


End file.
